second hand love
by consumedly
Summary: This will be a series of individual drabbles of how our girls found love/fell out of love and etc. The drabbles are going to be femslash but with different ratings so please always read the headers on each and every drabble!
1. the new me

Title: The new me

Rating: PG 13

Sumary: Leah thinks about her life.

Prompt: #355 impossible femslash100 on dreamwidth

Word count: 245

A/N: this will be a series of drabbles inspired by prompts at femslash100 dreamwidth

A/N: I m searcing for a Twilight beta to not only help me with my English but to also help get unstuck with the one shots I've almost written for The morning after which I I ll make a one/two shot/s series about our lovely ladies. Would you please be my beta or point me to one willing to edit femslash?!

* * *

It's like I've never been me, only me. Leah. I've always been Sue's. Harry's. Sam's. I've been Sam's for so long that when he left me I couldn't be Leah. She was his I wasn't so I wasn't Leah. I became a wolf. But then the wolf couldn't not be me so I became a mixture of both. And neither.

My brothers hated me. I loathed them. They were Sam's. I wasn't.

I decided that I needed a new me. I made one up. She was fierce and unforgiving screamed but never cried. I liked her, the new me that wasn't me.

When Bella came along I tried to make her stay, the new me, but I couldn't so I hated her. Because of her I's alone undefined and bare for everyone to see. Only they didn't even look so I cried. I hated Bella a little more.

Then,

she cried and my missing heart ached to come back inside my chest. I didn't know if I wanted it to but then I did not not want it so let it. It ached and burned but I didn't hate her anymore. We cried togetherand I tried to laugh for both of us. It didn't work so I laughed harder. My fucking heart ached even more. It strained to go out of mine and inside her chest.

I kissed her

and wiped her tears away. Her salty tasty tears that were exactly like mine. She smiled.


	2. call me

Title: Call me

Rating:PG

Sumary: Bella can't hold back anymore.

Prompt: #336 Call

Word count: 176

A/N: written for femslash100 lj (but a bit changed)

* * *

::beep::

Hello Leah, baby! Are you there. Well I guess you aren't? Did you hear the question in that? I know I know I have no right to but... I wanted to hear your voice, even if recorded. It's all- I don't know how to put it but it's fake. It's so fake me being here. I even watch your damn show and I still don't like it and it makes me want to fight, but I don't have anyone to fight with s-

::beep::

so I cry and cry some more. Then go to sleep. Did you know that I bought your perfume, Seth helped me find it you know how he's good with his nose. Now my sheets smell of you and it helps me. I can finally go to sleep. But there is no soft body pressed against mine and no good morning kisses. The coffee is only one cup and I hate to not send you off.

::beep::

Please baby, please! Give me one last chance, please call me.

::beep::

always yours


	3. loud and clear

Title: loud and clear

Rating: M

Sumary: The pack's behaviour around the new couple.

Prompt: #361 need at femslash100

Word count: 150

A/N: unbetad

* * *

The first thing Leah noticed were Quil's lingering looks. His eyes would follow them around, his gaze resting more on their breasts and asses than their eyes. But well, that's Quil for you.

Then, there was Paul, he's way more bolder than she'd anticipated. He actually tried to talk with them about their sex life. Leah's fairly certain that his hand had grazed Bella's ass one time too many for it to not be on purpose.

Bella's blush became more prominent with every glance. She was almost stuttering and they haven't been here for more than an hour.

However, the last straw was Embry. That fucker has adjusted himself while she's kissing her girlfriend!

Next thing she knew Leah's tugging her girlfriend back towards the house for a quick dirty fuck. They're going to hear Bella scream her name, loud and clear. Just in case there were any doubts.


End file.
